Can I Have This Dance?
by MoonlitMountain
Summary: Misaki is forced to attend a school dance, when none other than Usui asks her to join him on the dance floor. Nothing unexpected will happen, right?


Misaki Ayuzawa frowned slightly as she observed the crowd gathered together in the gymnasium, trying subtly to adjust her dress to cover up more of her legs. She hadn't wanted to come to this stupid dance in the first place. But the second it was announced, Usui Takumi, ever the persuasive one, took one look at her with those aggravating puppy eyes, and she found herself completely unable to refuse.

So there she was, against her will, leaning against the wall, watching happy couples twirl gracefully around the dance floor. All in a dress she felt was entirely too short.

If forcing her to come to such an embarrassing event wasn't enough, Usui took on the liberty of picking out her attire for the evening. He dragged her through town to four different stores, ignoring her protests, until he finally found a dress he deemed acceptable.

She tugged at the hem once again, making a mental note to kill Usui once this was all over. It was as she was thinking this, that she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up, only to meet a pair of emerald green orbs, coupled with a smirk that could only belong to one person.

Usui stood, clad in a black tuxedo and his signature spiky hair, watching Misaki with an expression of amusement. There was a small girl at his side, talking animatedly to attract his attention, but he paid her no mind, keeping his eyes on the president. Misaki felt her face flush under his steady gaze.

_What is it? _She thought. _Is there something in my hair? Or is it… I knew it! This dress is too short isn't it? That's why he's staring. That pervert… I swear I'm gonna kill him one day-_

"Hello there, Prez."

She jumped, startled- she had been so involved in thought, she hadn't seen him approaching.

"I must say, that dress looks better on you now than when you were trying it on earlier," Usui observed, eyeing her with a smile. "I told you it would suit you."

"Wh-What are you talking about, you idiot?" Her face burned with heat, much to Usui's amusement. "I-I didn't have a choice in wearing it, I don't have any other dresses for things like this! Besides, i-its entirely too short…"

"Well, I think it's perfect." He stepped closer, placing his hand onto the wall besides Misaki's head. "And what better way to show it off than with a dance?" He smirked again, and Misaki stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

"Huh? B-But I don't dance! You know that! I've never really been into that kind of thing-"

"It's just a dance, Prez." He chuckled. "Or are you just too scared…?"

Misaki's head snapped upwards, meeting his eyes, and took his hand, indignantly dragging him to the dance floor.

"Idiot," She said. "Why would I be scared?"

She waltzed further into the room, a surprised Usui in tow, until she reached the center of the dance floor, doing her best to ignore the stares and whispers shot in her direction.

The DJ chose that particular moment to play a slow ballad, adding to Misaki's embarrassment.

All around the two, pairs of students came close together, boys placing their hands on the waists of their dates, girls wrapping their hands shyly around the boys' necks.

Misaki felt her face flush, yet again, as she slowly lifted her arms, placing them on Usui's shoulders. Her gaze was firmly locked on her shoes.

Usui smiled, a genuine sign of happiness, as he gently placed his hands on Misaki's waist, pulling her closer until their chests were almost touching.

"H-Hey! That's too close…" She protested weakly. He ignored her.

For the duration of the song, they silently swayed to the music. When it was over, Usui glanced down at her, warmth flooding his body before filling his chest to capacity.

"You know, you really shouldn't make faces like that…"

Her eyes flickered up, their eyes meeting momentarily, before looking away again, her cheeks stained pink.

"W-What are you talking about? I really don't understand you at all!"

His fingers left their place on her waist, instead moving up to cup her face in his hands.

"That's what I mean- those cute expressions of yours are beginning to drive me insane."

He leaned in closer, their faces mere inches apart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misaki whispered, her eyes going wide with disbelief. "People are starting to stare at us!"

Usui's face was alight with an emotion that Misaki couldn't quite place, and she felt him lightly brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"Let them watch," he said quietly, before finally closing the distance between their lips.

Misaki was helpless as Usui's arms wrapped tightly around her waist again, and her body acted on its own, her own arms locking more firmly around his neck.

The once-whispers had become full on shouts of incredulity, coming from the lips of students both male and female. Yet the pair didn't react, each content in the other's embrace.

After a minute or so, when they both pulled away for air, Usui bent his head to her ear, softly whispering in her ear, "I love you, Ayuzawa."

And for once, she couldn't think of a single negative thing to say in response.


End file.
